In recent years, small form factor desktop computers such as the Mac Mini™ manufactured by Apple Inc. of Cupertino Calif. have been developed. These small form factor desktop computers provide basic computing services such as those provided by a central processing unit, or CPU, without the traditional I/O devices such as a keyboard and monitor usually associated with a standard desktop computer. By providing basic computer services, the small form factor desktop computer is affordable and can be easily customized for applications that would be unsuitable or at best difficult for the standard desktop computer. For example, the small form factor desktop computer can be easily placed on a shelf or in a cabinet and configured to operate as a media control center. In contrast to the small form factor desktop computer, in order to use the standard desktop computer as the media control center, a sturdy shelf or large cabinet must be used. Moreover, most people would not appreciate a standard desktop computer in plain view and would most likely opt to hide the unit. In this way, the small form factor desktop computer lends itself to applications that would otherwise be unsuitable for a standard desktop computer.
The reduction in size compared to standard desktop computers and the ease of use provide two reasons for the growing popularity of small form factor desktop computers. Factors that contribute to the reduction in size and ease of use can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various operational components in smaller and smaller sizes while increasing their power and/or operating speed. However, this trend of smaller, lighter and more powerful computers presents a continuing design challenge. One design challenge associated with the small form factor desktop computer is the design of the enclosure used to house the various internal components. This design challenge arises from a number conflicting design goals that includes the desirability of making the enclosure lighter and yet rugged and strong in addition to being aesthetically pleasing. Conventional approaches to making computer enclosures lighter rely upon the extensive use of plastic. Although the conventional plastic design is generally lighter, enclosures formed entirely of plastic tend to be more flexible and therefore less rugged. Therefore, in order to strengthen the housing and form a more rigid and rugged structure, thicker plastics are generally used. However, even though the increase in thickness is consistent with a stronger and more rugged enclosure, the thicker plastic adds weight and bulkiness that can lead to user dissatisfaction.
Another design challenge arises from the need to provide adequate cooling for the processors and other electrically active components of the computing device. This challenge is intensified by having so many components compacted into such a tight volume of space. Sufficient considerations for overall device air inlet, overall device air outlet, cooling air pathways, fan arrangement and/or heat exchanger are typically needed for a computing device, with the design and arrangement of such items being particularly challenging in such a compact device. In addition, the ability to provide adequate air inlet and outlet features without permitting users to view or perceive any internal components of the computing device is often a preferable outcome from an aesthetic standpoint.
While many designs and techniques used to provide cooling for small form factor desktop computing devices have generally worked well in the past, there is always a desire to provide further cooling designs and techniques for alternative small form factor and aesthetically pleasing designs. In particular, what is desired are cooling arrangements that allow for the reliable cooling of a small form factor desktop computing device in a small volumetric space without compromising the outward aesthetic appearance of the device.